Le Prix du Sang
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Seira est triste... Une seule personne peut la sauver.


**Nom : Le prix du sang**

**Auteur : Gakuto-Sara**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi bla bla bla… Fait qu'emprunter bla bla bla… Chanson à Barlow Girl bla bla bla… Heureux ?

**Pairing :** MikeruXSeira, légers GaitoXSara et HippoXYuuri

* * *

Je rentre dans le Pearl Piari et je pris aussitôt mon service à la terrasse. Durant un temps qui me sembla infini, je pris des commandes, servis des milk-shakes, nettoyai des tables couvertes de flaques de liquides de toute sorte.

Au moment où je remportais les assiettes de toute une tablée, une personne me heurta. Reprenant mon équilibre en un éclair, je fusillais du regard l'importun… Qui saisit ce que j'avais dans les bras et me sourit.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Seira-chan ? Passe-moi tout cela. Je vais faire la vaisselle à ta place, je suis venu pour ça.

Sasori s'éloigne avec ma pile d'assiettes sous le bras. Sasori est un ami de Luchia-san. Il me traite comme une enfant. Je l'aimerais bien, mais il est trop adulte, trop gris.

Il est comme son nom : froid.

Les scorpions sont traîtres, mauvais, méchants. Lui, il semble gentil et bon, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous aimons pas : nous sommes trop semblables. Beaucoup trop.

Je vois clair en lui.

Et il voit clair en moi.

- Seira-san, vous êtes toute pâle.

- Hippo a raison, Princesse Seira. Il vous est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Je vais me coucher.

- Au fait, Seira-chan, lance Sasori. Tu devrais te changer ! Ton tee-shirt est tâché !

… Oh non !

Quand il m'a heurté, la sauce d'une des assiettes à coulé sur mes vêtements.

Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès !

Je souris à Nikkora et à Hippo, puis monte l'escalier du Pearl Piari.

Ces deux-là sont gentils. Très gentils. Mais si faciles à berner… C'en est risible.

Je monte l'escalier, enlève mon tee-shirt et enfile un sweat. Je voudrais bien rendre la pareille à ce fichu scorpion, mais je n'ai pas le courage.

Je ne vais pas bien. Comment être bien, quand celui que l'on apprécie le plus au monde n'est pas avec soi ? Quand il est au loin, et qu'il est impossible de le rejoindre ?

Je crois qu'une émotion ne m'a pas été rendue. Elle est restée avec celui qui l'avait prise.

Est-ce pour cela ? Est-ce pour cela que je ne peux passer à autre chose ?

Mon cœur, comme pris au piège, se débat dans des eaux troubles, et moi, j'en meurs.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'école. Cela s'est mal passé. Oh, l'école en elle-même est très belle, lumineuse et accueillante. Les professeurs sont gentils, patients et serviables. Les salles de classe sont grandes et aérées. Ce serait un plaisir d'y apprendre des choses…

Sauf qu'il y a les autres. Tous ces japonais aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux foncés, qui me regardent comme une extraterrestre. Cela me fait peur. Ils murmurent derrière mon dos, ils me poussent, font tomber mes affaires. Ils sont méchants. Je ne les aime pas. Je crois qu'être différente n'est pas une bonne chose.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je suis différente.

Je suis Sirène.

Je suis amoureuse.

_I waited for you today_

_Aujourd'hui, je t'ai attendu_

_But You didn't show_

_Mais tu ne t'es pas montré_

_Non, no, no._

_Non, non, non_

_I needed You today_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi_

_So where did you go?_

_Alors, où étais-tu parti ?_

_You told me to call_

_Tu m'as dit de t'appeler_

_you said You'd be there_

_Tu as dit que tu serais là_

_And though I haven't seen You_

_Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas vu_

_Are You still there?_

_Es tu vraiment là ?  
_

Quand j'ai demandé à Nikkora où tu étais parti, elle m'a dit que tu étais mort, parti au ciel et que c'était mieux ainsi. Mort. Si tu l'es vraiment, je veux te rejoindre.

Nikkora dit qu'il faut prier Aqua Regina, si un vœu nous tient vraiment à cœur, et qu'elle nous répondra.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai prié très fort pour te rejoindre. Cela n'a pas marché. Aqua Regina ne m'a pas entendue.

Faut-il que je crie ?

Que je pleure ?

Aqua Regina, laissez-moi le rejoindre, je vous en prie.

Laissez-moi mourir.

Allez chercher Sara-sama et Gaito-san, au fond de l'océan. Sara-sama est bien plus capable d'assumer cette fonction que moi, je le sais. De plus, Gaito-san manque à son frère, je crois. Et Sara-sama à Coco. Je le sais. Je l'ai vue pleurer.

Laissez-moi mourir.

On est loin de la petite Princesse joyeuse, innocente et pure que tout le monde croit voir, de la fausse apparence, contrefaite, qui les berne tous autant qu'ils sont, que ce soit Luchia, Hippo, Nikkora ou une autre personne.

Pourtant, j'ai été cette enfant. Je l'ai vraiment été ! Enfin, j'ai cru l'être. Cru.

Au début, ce n'était qu'un poids sur mon cœur. Je croyais que c'était juste la tristesse d'être si jeune et si faible par rapport à Luchia et aux autres. Puis que c'était le fait de n'être pas née normalement.

Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que tu étais si proche de moi.

Pourtant, j'étais en toi… Nos cœurs battaient à l'unission, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. J'étais toi, tu étais moi. C'est ainsi que je pouvais te comprendre. Ainsi que j'ai vécu ces quelques mois.

Ta tristesse, ta bonté, ta rancune, tout cela… Je le sentais dans chacune des fibres de mon âme. Sans que cela me contamine, sans même partager ces émotions, tu me rendais folle. Folle de désespoir. Pourquoi ? Je pense que te ne peux pas comprendre.

Je te sentais si triste que j'en devenais triste à mon tour, triste pour toi. Triste, car, toi, si bon et généreux, tu persistais à vouloir tout détruire pour te soulager. Pauvre de toi. Pauvre de moi. Pauvre de nous, pauvre vie qui en a décidé ainsi.

Je me déteste. Si j'avais été plus forte, si j'avais su trouver les mots, tu serais resté avec nous. Les Dark Lovers, les Sirènes, les Black Beauty Sisters ont un aspect humain. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Mikeru…

Idiot d'ange…

Tu m'as laissée toute seule.

Toute seule.

_I cried out with no reply and_

_J'ai pleuré dehors, sans réponse, et_

_I can't feel You by my side_

_Je ne peux te sentir par moi-même_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_Alors je resterais accrochée à ce que je connais_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

_Tu es là et je ne suis jamais seule_

Je ne sens jamais ta présence. Tu n'es pas avec moi. Sinon, je te sentirais. Pourquoi cette absence ?

Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas ensemble ? Du même côté ? Sans combats à répétition, juste en paix… Pourquoi être toujours séparés ?

Pourquoi être antithèses ?

Sara-sama, ma « Grande Sœur » et Gaito-san, le Roi des Panthalassiens, c'est-à-dire les gens comme Kaito-san, l'étaient aussi, mais eux sont ensemble et heureux. Prisonniers, au fond de l'océan, rejetés, d'accord mais tellement, simplement, heureux d'être ensemble.

Hippo-san et Yuuri-san l'étaient aussi, et sont aussi séparés. Faire remonter Gaito-san et Sara-sama à la surface les réuniraient. Aqua Regina, s'il vous plait !

Je suis si petite, faible, privilégiée et nulle par rapport à eux, si puissants, méritants et brimés, pourquoi vivre à leur place ? Pourquoi moi et pas eux ? Pourquoi ? Aqua Regina-sama… S'il vous plait… Répondez-moi…

Je ne veux que leur bonheur, déesse. Kami-sama, Gaito-san, Hippo-san, Sara-sama et Yuuri-san méritent une seconde chance ! Ils la méritent vraiment !

Alors, donnez la leur…

J'aimerais que ce jour ne soit pas arrivé. Ce jour où tu m'as absorbé. Si ce jour avait été différent, je ne souffrirais pas tant et je serais la fille qu'ils voient tous. Je t'aurais haï de t'en être pris à mes amies, à Kaito-san, à Mikaru-chan, je t'aurais aidé à sortir de ta haine avec mépris, et je t'aurais oublié.

Si seulement ce jour n'avais pas eu lieu…

Où alors cet autre jour. S'il avait été différent, tu n'aurais pas disparu. Je ne serais pas aussi malheureuse.

Je crois.

Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Que serais-je devenue ?

Une petite fille parfaite, souriante et désireuse de bien faire ? Un être transparent et innocent, incapable de haine et de rancune ? Peut-être.

Une voyou incapable de sourire, pleine de haine et rebelle à toute autorité ? Une démone aux fausses allures de requin, prête à mordre celui ou celle qui tenterait de l'approcher d'un peu trop près ? Peut-être.

Mais ce serait mieux.

Mieux, parce que je me sentirais moi-même, pas une entité constamment cachée derrière un masque.

_And though I can not see You_

_Eh bien je ne peux pas te voir_

_and I can't explain why._

_Et je ne peux expliquer pourquoi_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_Simplement une profonde, profonde assurance_

_You've placed in my life oh_

_Tu as une place dans ma vie_

_We cannot separate_

_Nous ne pouvons être séparés_

_'Cause You're part of me_

_Car tu es une part de moi_

_and though You're invisible_

_Et même si tu es invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_Je veux croire en l'invisible_

Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre. Te comprendre. Me comprendre. Comprendre les autres. Comprendre le monde qui nous entoure, si sauvage et si doux à la fois…

Mais c'est difficile. Si difficile…

J'ai mal.

Notre séparation m'a détruite…

Non, je ne l'ai pas vécu comme une délivrance, bien au contraire. C'était un adieu…

Je ne vivais, sans m'en rendre compte, que par toi. Pour toi. Pas autrement.

Pourtant, une chose m'aide à tenir. C'est le fait que je sais que tu es en moi…

Si tu as mon amour, j'ai forcément une part de toi en moi. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne, comme un échange.

Et même si je ne te vois pas, je veux croire que c'est vrai, que tu es en moi.

Je veux y croire, sinon à quoi bon ?

A quoi bon avancer ?

Je n'ai aucune raison de croire en la vie sans toi, mon ange.

Union contre nature.

Un Ange et une Sirène.

Un oiseau et un poisson.

Comment réussir à te retrouver ? Il parait que la force de l'amour peut déplacer des montagnes. Je veux bien y croire. Mais alors, où es tu ?

Je t'appelle, encore et encore, sans réponse. Tu m'as dit que tu espérais une nouvelle rencontre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne viens tu pas ?

Viens, j'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Je me fiche que tu sois un clone, un esprit, un ange ou n'importe quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je me fiche de représenter un idéal, un modèle, que je ne peux trahir sans déshonorer mon Royaume déjà bien entaché. Je t'aime.

Je t'ai dit avoir entendu ton cri, celui de quelqu'un qui voulait quand même croire en ce monde. Eh bien, aide-moi à faire de même ! Je veux croire.

Je veux croire en ce monde.

Je veux croire en toi.

Tout au fond de moi, je sais que tu reviendras.

Tu l'as promis.

Tu tiendras ta promesse, hein ?

_  
I cried out with no reply_

_J'ai pleuré dehors, sans réponse_

_And I can't feel You by my side_

_Et je ne peux te sentir par moi-même_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_Donc je resterais accrochée à ce que je connais_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_Tu es là et je ne suis jamais seule_

Je crois que tout ça, c'est le prix du sang. Pendant que mes amies se battaient, je ne faisais rien. J'étais dans un état de veille, comme « en sommeil ».

Je dormais tranquillement, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait au dehors. Je parlais uniquement à Mikeru. Je ne vivais pas vraiment.

Alors toutes les larmes et tout le sang que je n'ai pas versé à ce moment, je le rembourse maintenant.

Je paye pour la mémoire de Kaito, pour le corps de Mikaru, pour la tristesse de leurs proches, de mes proches. Je paye les jours passés en toi.

Mais pourtant, j'ai jamais demandé à vivre ça ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Cela fait mal d'être seule.

Cela fait mal de n'être pas seulement une enfant innocente, malheureusement. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la Princesse qu'ils veulent que je sois.

Malheureusement, je ne le serais jamais. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Aucune Princesse n'est exactement comme elle le devrait. Aucune. Moi non plus.

Je veux croire en l'invisible. Si les Sirènes et les Anges existent, pourquoi la chance ne pourrait pas leur sourire ? Je sais que je ne suis pas seule.

Même si c'est dur, je veux parvenir à retrouver une joie de vivre qui m'est pour l'instant inaccessible.

Même si c'est dur, je veux sourire pour toi, pour éclairer ton chemin jusqu'à la vie.

Jusqu'à moi.

Même si c'est dur !

Je sais que j'en suis capable.

J'en suis capable, si c'est pour toi que je le fais. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, je sais que tu m'attends.

J'en suis capable.

J'en suis capable !

_  
We cannot separate_

_Nous ne pouvons être séparés_

_You're part of me_

_Tu es une part de moi_

_and though You're invisible_

_Et même si tu es invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_Je veux croire en l'invisible_

- Seira-san ?

Hum ? Oh, cette voix…

C'est Hippo-san. Le gentil, serviable et dévoué Hippo-san. Celui qi gardait Gaito-san enfermé. Que veut-il ?

- Oui, Hippo-san ?

-Il y a… Un visiteur pour vous.

Un visiteur ?

Qui pourrait bien demander à me voir ?

- Un visiteur ?

- Oui. Vous le connaissez très bien.

Je le connais ?

Hum…

Ce ne peut être un enfant de ma classe. Ils ne m'aiment pas, et puis je ne les connais pas.

Il a dit un visiteur.

C'est donc un garçon.

- Hippo-san, qui est ce ?

- Seira-san… Vous devriez voir par vous-même.

- …

J'y vais ou pas ? Je devrais.

C'est malpoli de faire attendre les gens.

En même temps… Je n'ai pas demandé à voir quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'a qu'à attendre.

Je ne veux voir personne.

PERSONNE !

Qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi, de toute façon ?

Sauf…

Et si…

Et si c'était toi ?

Je risque une cruelle déception… Mais je veux essayer. J'ai dit que je voulais y croire. Dans ce cas, je dois vérifier. Aqua Regina-sama, faites que ce soit lui !

- J'arrive.

_  
I cried out with no reply_

_Je pleure dehors, sans réponse_

_and I can't feel You by my side_

_Et je ne peux te sentir par moi-même_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_Donc je resterais accrochée à ce que je connais_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_Tu es là et je ne suis jamais seule_

Je suis le petit blond, Hippo-san. J'espère que c'est vraiment toi, Mikeru !

Je ne veux plus d'autre déception.

Je sais que ce sera soit la dernière de ma vie, soit elle ne sera pas. Si ce n'était pas toi, je te rejoindrais autrement. Je trouverais un moyen.

Je sais que je peux mourir facilement.

Et Aqua Regina sera obligée de faire remonter Gaito-san et Sara-sama à la surface.

- Il est resté dans le hall, il… Ne pouvait pas vraiment passer dans les couloirs.

Tiens, pourquoi ?

Si c'est toi… je suis bête, tes ailes auraient tout détruit sur leur passage. Donc, c'est toi !

Je suis heureuse.

C'est vraiment toi…

Sauf si…

J'ai peur… Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Cette personne doit être toi. Sinon… Sinon, je…

- Voila, Seira-san. Nous sommes arrivés.

Je pousse doucement la porte. Mes yeux sont éblouis par l'afflux de lumière.

Quand je peux enfin regarder, je vois une foule de gens.

Déjà Gaito-san et Sara-sama, qui semblent légèrement gênés, puis trois Dark Lovers. Je ne sais pas leurs noms.

A côté, il y a Yuuri-san, que rejoint Hippo-san. Ils ont l'air heureux. Je suis contente pour eux.

Il y a aussi les sbires de Mikeru. Arara, Lady Bat et Ran Fa se disputent entre elles, sous l'œil amusé des Black Beauty Sisters. Elles ont l'air de s'amuser, tant mieux pour elles.

Aqua Regina a donc enfin exaucé mes vœux. Merci, déesse. Ils seront donc tous heureux.

Et puis…

- Est-ce que ça va, Seira-chan ?

Toi.

Je te regarde.

Merci, Aqua Regina.

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_Tu es là et je ne suis jamais seule_

**Gaito:** ... C'est pitoyable.

**Yuki:** Mais naaaaan! C'est génial!

**Seira:** Mikeru-kun...

**Yuki:** Je suis heureuse pour toi Seira-chan!

**Gaito:** ... De plus en plus désespérant...

* * *


End file.
